Season 1
'''Season 1 '''is the first season of the YouTube Show '''Bratz Magic School. '''And here is the list of all the episodes. Season 1 The first season of Bratz Magic School. It aired on YouTube in 2012 by YouTube user BarbieGirl1331. The first season introduced the 6 Prophecy Girls: Rose Tyler, Joelle Meadows, Jaylene Starwbridge, Tyla Scarletta, Jade Henderson and Meygan Wagner the main characters of the show who are attending The College of Winterhold in Skyrim which is 7 different realms away from their real home New York in Liberty City. Premise Set in Liberty City in New York before they set to Skyrim to do their magic training which 7 relams away from Liberty City, but in the holidays and weekends they go back to New York to visit. The 6 girls come from different worlds but have the same powerful power. They become the best of friends in there adventures and journeys. Main Cast *Rose Tyler *Amber McKlein *Jade Henderson *Joelle Meadows *Meygan Wagner *Tyla Scarletta *Jaylene Strawbridge *Nori Carrington *Rick Nilsson *Nathan Nilsson *Marsh Lovidicus *Lita Septim Season 1 Episodes The College of Winterhold (NOT THE ORIGINALS) The first day of school at the most famous Magic Boarding School in Skyrim and already things are haywire. When Jade is captured then Joelle, Rose, Jaylene, Meygan, Lita and Tyla set out to find her when they freed Jade they find some shocking results. Mysterious Books When the 6 girls sneak into the library vault in the middle of the night, they find a mysterious book. Could this book give them the secret of who Lita's lost daughter is? The "Fake" Boyfriend When Dylan and Bella ask who Tyla's boyfriend is she tells them he lives in Goodsprings. But Dylan and Bella think she is lying so they can leave Tyla alone. But when Tyla, Dylan and Bella make a deal about proving to Dylan and Bella that Tyla's boyfriend Mitchell Cole in Goodsprings is real. Is Tyla's boyfriend fake or will she prove Bella and Dylan wrong? Lola's Revenge When Mandy goes to Camp Spirit for the week for her cheerleading tryouts for Skyrim, Lola thinks it's her chance to get Ted since Mandy is not here to stop her. Will Lola get Ted without Mandy here, or will things go bad for Lola between her and Ted? The Robbery Lita's jewellery is missing and sends the royal guards to find them and found out who did it. The girls see the poster of Lita's missing jewels there's a huge reward who finds it and returns it to Lita. Who will get the reward? The Prophecy The book from the library vault tell them there's a prohecy. 6 girls with the powers of: Sky, Transformation and teleport, Mind, Elements, Prohecy and Animals. Will the 6 girls find out who has the powers or will it be just a myth? The Breakup Dylan and Bella break up since Bella was being too dramatic and overreacting when she got kicked off the cheerleading squad. Will Bella get Dylan back or was it never meant to be? The Power Search When the 6 girls search for the 6 girl of the Prohecy it turns into mystery. Will the girls find the 6 girl? Bella's Come Back Bella wants Dylan back after her foolish mistake of dumping him. Does Dylan want Bella back or has he moved on to someone else? Attack Makeover Something About a Giant Gecko Meygan's Power Teacher's Help The Field The School's Defence Squad Popular Crush Bella's Jealously "Oops I Turned My Teacher into a Teddy Bear!" Cheat Sheets Undercover The Wand "How Stupid Can You Get?" First Date Study Buddies School Dance Secrets "What the Heck is with this School and Drama?" Combined